


Isekai Quartet Shenanigans

by ContriversalNews



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, 異世界かるてっと | Isekai Quartet (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContriversalNews/pseuds/ContriversalNews
Summary: Kazuma was walking around in the hallway all by himself when he suddenly ran into Vanir. Vanir called for him to meet him in the teacher's lounge, so since Kazuma had nothing better to do, he followed his old business partner.
Relationships: Satou Kazuma/Felt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Isekai Quartet Shenanigans

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Kazuma questioned

"Moi will get straight to the point, Moi knows that you have started gambling with other students and Moi wants a part of the money you are raking in," Vanir quickly answered.

"And what if I refuse?" Kazuma asked rhetorically.

"Moi as a teacher would have to tell the staff about this, and then confiscate the money," Vanir answered with a coy smile.

"You wouldn't do that, because I know that you feed on all the dark emotions of the ones that lose to me, so if you want in on this scheme you got to offer me something and don't come with empty threats," Kazuma quickly deduced, since he remembered that this devil had stood next to pretty much everyone that had just lost to him.

"Hahaha, very well deduced, the shame from the young brat's victims are truly delectable, "How didn't I win even once in rock, paper, scissors," is the most common thing they think, but alright I will give you this in return of 50% of your earnings from your gambling business," Vanir said as he pulled out a metal ball the size of a pill.

"And what exactly is that?" Kazuma asked, curious about the item.

"This allows the young brat to make any woman fall in love with him instantly, however, you must specify two specific body features the woman must have so that the item can take effect properly, for example, big breasts and blonde hair," Vanir explained making Kazuma's eyes go wide.

"Hmm interesting, but what are the negative effects of this?" Kazuma challenged feeling this item was too good to be true.

"Hahaha, yes Moi did expect the young brat to ask such questions, Moi will list the POSSIBLE negative effects," Vanir said as he scribbled something down on a paper and handed it to Kazuma.

When you swallow the item you won't be able to change the specifications afterward.

Women that already hold immense hatred/love towards you will remain unaffected.

The only way to remove the item after ingestion is by dying.

The effects of the item only activate with direct eye contact, and the user will forget about the item completely after its first successful activation.

Having a child with a woman that is affected by this item, will make the woman's romantic love for the user transfer to the child as parental love.

Unprotected sex will lead to pregnancy regardless of the female's body.

"I think you got yourself a deal Vanir, but how do I put in the specifications?" Kazuma asked with a grin on his face.

"Tell them to Moi and Moi will put them in," Vanir quickly answered as he brought forth a red pen.

(Hmm, long hair and big breasts, no then I might get Darkness lounging at me, black hair and red eyes? I might get Yunyun jumping on me and begging for more than friendship. No, Red eyes and flat chest, then I might actually get some progress with Megumin,) "Vanir I want,"

"Here you go, red eyes and flat chest," Vanir quickly said as he threw the item to Kazuma.

"Can you stop reading my mind, that is an invasion of my privacy," He complained as he caught the item.

In response Vanir just stretched out his hand, which Kazuma took as him wanting his pay now, so he gave him 200 000 Yen before he swallowed the metal ball.

"Always great doing business with you, enjoy your new abilities," Vanir happily said as he pocketed the money and pushed him out of the door.

"I don't feel any different though, but let us go and test this," Kazuma noted to himself as he ran down the corridor, to find Megumin, which took about 3 minutes.

"Hey Megumin, do I look any different today?" He asked with an evil smirk, as their eyes met.

[Subject: Megumin. Female: Positive. Red eyes: Positive. Flat chest: Positive. Hates user: Negative. Loves user: Positive. Result: No need for interference] The item silently buzzed to itself.

"No, and what is up with that creepy smirk? WAIT, DID YOU STEAL MY PANTIES AGAIN!?" Megumin quickly checked, and when she saw that her black panties were where they should she calmed down.

"What was all that about, and why was that your first thought?" Kazuma challenged as he walked closer to see if she would get flustered.

"You had that creepy smirk on, and I just thought you had taken my panties again, can you just leave, me and Chomusuke were working on something important," Megumin said in a frustrated tone as she forcefully pushed him out.

"Geeze ok, don't get so mad at me, I haven't even done anything to you," Kazuma tried to push back, but Megumin was stronger, he even tried to look over his shoulder to see her facial expression but was met with a punch to the face, sending him on his ass out in the hallway.

"Don't come in here again!" Megumin shouted at him before she threw the door in his face.

(So Megumin… hates me) Kazuma incorrectly thought to himself, since he had missed what stood in little writing, he felt a sudden pain in his chest as he started to sulk down the hallway.

"Pugh, he almost discovered the gift I have been working on for him, can't have him finding out about it before the Secret Santa is revealed," Megumin confidently stated to Chomusuke as she went back to work.

"Meow," Chomusuke answered (I think you were a bit harsh in how you got rid of him).

"Hey Kazuma, why are you so down?" Raphtalia curiously asked getting the young boy's attention and making eye contact.

[Subject: Raphtalia. Female: Positive. Red eyes: Positive. Flat chest: Negative. Hates user: Negative. Loves user: Negative. Result: Doesn't meet requirements, no effect will be issued] The item silently buzzed to itself.

"Nah, it is nothing, I guess I just ate some bad food," Kazuma excused as he went on his way.

"Hey Kazuma!" Chris yelled at him from class A, quickly getting his attention.

"Yeah what is it?" Kazuma grumbled.

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine, her name is Felt, and get this she is also a thief," Chris excitedly said as she gestured for him to come inside, looking with tired eyes at Chris'.

[Subject: Chris. Female: Positive. Red eyes: Negative. Flat chest: Positive. Hates user: ?. Loves user: ?. Result: Doesn't meet requirements, no effects will be issued] The item silently buzzed to itself.

Kazuma slumped inside the classroom to see a little girl, a little taller than Megumin with her back to him. She had golden blonde hair, a shade darker than Darkness, and it was held up by a black ribbon. She wore a similar thief outfit to that of Chris, and she seemed to stare off into nothing.

"I take it you are Felt," Kazuma prodded getting the girl's attention as she turned around.

"Yeah, that is me…" Felt suddenly stopped talking and just stared at Kazuma's green eyes for a few seconds before she was able to compose herself.

[Subject: Felt. Female: Positive. Red eyes: Positive. Flat chest: Positive. Hates user: Negative. Loves user: Negative. Result: Does meet all requirements, the first effect will be issued] The item started humming to itself, sending an invisible beam through Kazuma's eyes.

"So what is so special about your friend Chris?" Felt asked as she hid her blushing face by looking out of the window.

"This is Kazuma, he is a pretty good thief if I could say so myself, trained him myself after all," Chris proudly proclaimed as she gave Kazuma a few gentle pats on his back.

"So what is your biggest haul, K-Kazuma?" Felt asked while doing her best to hide how nervous she was getting.

"Heh, her panties," He chuckled as he pointed to Chris with his thumb, making her go bright red.

"HEY!" Chris protested but stopped when she saw that Felt wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

(I need to get him alone somehow, but how do I make him follow me, well Chris did say he was a good thief, so he would probably be able to keep up with me if I stole something from him) Felt thought to herself as she studied Kazuma's body, doing her best to suppress a blush.

"So what is your biggest haul, Felt was it?" Kazuma asked curiously as he turned to his side revealing his sword and coin pouch hanging on his belt.

"There was this guy once, which I stole from," Felt began, catching Kazuma's attention making him come closer to her, as she readied her wind rush ability.

"Oh, what did you steal from him?" Kazuma questioned as he blinked, and then she was gone, quickly fearing the worst he turned around to see her running out of the door, with both Chunchunmaru and his 230 000 Yen.

"{Steal}!" Kazuma quickly chanted before she was all the way out of the classroom, but when the blue light resided he pocketed the item, thinking he could use it to get his belongings back, as he dashed after Felt.

"Well, wasn't me this time," Chris noted to herself as she sat back down, wondering what would happen when Felt would need to bargain for her panties back.

When Kazuma got out into the hallway he saw Felt jumping out of a window and landing on the ground which was 2 floors below without a scratch. He then used bind on the water fountain next to the window and used the rope to slide down to the school plaza, just in time to see Felt running around a corner. Kazuma used {Dash} again to get to the corner in the blink of an eye, barely catching the door to the gym storage shed closing.

(Ok, I am tired better sneak up on the shed so I don't have to run after her anymore) Kazuma thought as he activated {Concealment} making him completely undetectable for 1 minute. The moment he had activated his ability he saw a pair of red eyes quickly glance from the window in the storage shed.

(Was I too fast for him, I can't see him outside, oh I didn't want him to lose track of me, I just wanted him away from all the other students) Felt thought to herself, frustrated over the fact that her plan had seemingly failed, so much that she didn't notice the door open and close before being locked completely.

"{Bind}" Kazuma chanted making a pair of jumping ropes in the shed tie themselves around the girl, causing her to fall down on a bunch of gym mattresses before Kazuma got on top of her and held her shoulders down.

[Issuing the second effect] The item silently hummed as it injected a serum into her shoulders through Kazuma's hands, making her super sensitive to his touch.

"Where are my things?" Kazuma demanded as he locked his gazes with Felt.

"Uhm, Ehm, ah," Felt fumbled with her words until she bit her tongue. (If I don't say anything we will stay like this for as long as I want) she thought as she sent him a smug smirk in response.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk, then how about a trade, I will give you your panties back, if you return my katana and money pouch, does that sound fair?" Kazuma questioned with a smug grin, as he pulled out her pair of white panties.

(Wait, when did he get a hold of them) Felt thought to herself as she only now recognized that she was indeed missing her panties, but the thought of him taking off her clothes excited her immensely for a reason she couldn't quite explain.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have my items on you anymore, so where did you hide them," Kazuma did a body search of Felt, which to Felt was the equivalent of getting a massage with how sensitive she was to his touch right now.

"Ah," She involuntarily moaned as his hands went over her butt, which made her turn beet red as she looked away from him.

"Did you just moan?" Kazuma questioned, not believing his own ears.

"N-no, you hurt me so I gasped," Felt lied, and if it hadn't been so dark in the shed Kazuma would have seen through her lie with ease, by her bright red blush.

"Just tell me where you hid my stuff, or else…"

"Or else WHAT!" Felt challenged, as her face regained its normal color before she stared back into his green eyes.

"Or else I will have to strip you naked until you tell me where you hid my stuff," Kazuma bluffed, he didn't have the balls to do it, but she didn't know that.

"I am not telling you shit, SO JUST DO IT!" Felt blurted out without another thought, she wanted him to strip her naked while he was holding her down, if he just got a little bit closer she could even kiss him.

(Did she just see through my bluff, FUCK, maybe if I just take off her ribbon she will think I am serious) "Ok I am doing it, don't say I didn't warn you," Kazuma threatened as he leaned forward and when he put his hand into her hair, Felt did her best not to lean into the soothing feeling of his hand flowing through her hair, but instead she tried to seize his lips, which unfortunately for both of them ended in a headbutt.

"FUCK!" they both swore loudly as Kazuma got off her, as he held his aching forehead.

(Ok, note to self: that girl will fight with everything she got if I try anything) He thought.

(That hurt, and now he is not even on top of me anymore, how can I get him back on me, or is there a way I can get out of these fucking ropes) Felt questioned herself as she saw Kazuma look at her with angry eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me where you hid my stuff?" Kazuma asked now clearly frustrated.

"I'll tell you if you come closer," Felt proposed, thinking it would get him close enough for her to kiss him, but unfortunately…

"Do you think I am stupid, you will probably just headbutt me again, or hell you might even manage to kick me," He accused.

(Hmm, maybe if I am in a more vulnerable position he would feel safe about getting closer to me) Felt thought as she managed to roll over on her stomach, showing her backside to him.

"You can wriggle around all you want, I am not going to help you until I get my stuff back," Kazuma stated as he stood a good 2 meters away from the wriggling girl.

"Ok, if you let me go I will show you where I hid them," She finally relented, seeing no possible way for her to progress with him if he didn't even want to touch her.

"You will probably just try to fight me as soon as I release you, so that is not happening," He quickly retorted making her let out a frustrated sigh, as she started to bang her head against the soft mattress.

"Hahaha, you are too obvious, I can see right through your plans, I think even someone as dumb as Aqua could see through these little schemes of yours, actually never mind, that is giving her too much credit," Kazuma chuckled at his own joke and a little overseeing the girl so frustrated.

(Huh, I got my right hand free, if he doesn't notice I can manage to wiggle my way out of this, and since he made fun of me I might as well get back at him) Felt schemed as she wiggled her ass more furiously.

"GEEZE! Just tell me where my stuff is and I will release you," Kazuma said annoyed by how much time she wasted on trying to wriggle free without any progress.

"Fine, I hid your stuff in the ball cage, there I told you, release me now," Felt lied as she finally got herself out of the ropes, still holding them tight to her back to make it look like she was still properly bound.

"Oh no, I am first going to check over there myself, if everything is there then, and only then I will release you," Kazuma placed his ultimatum as he carefully walked over to the ball cage while using {Detect trap} to see if she had booby-trapped it, one could never be too careful sometimes. When he confirmed it wasn't a trap he opened it and instantly got tackled to the ground from behind by Felt.

Kazuma tried to shake her off him, but she had the upper hand now and she wouldn't give up something that valuable, but it was hard to kiss someone when their face was being pressed up against the floor, so she had to find a way to turn him around and still keep him under control.

"GET OFF ME!" Kazuma yelled as he got his hand placed on her bare leg, making her quiver from pleasure at his touch, before she suddenly felt all her energy getting drained away, making her lose control of his upper body as he pushed her off him.

"Oomph," Felt grunted as she used her new momentum to go into a roll, as she gracefully jumped off the wall and back on Kazuma, making him slam the back of his head into the floor, promptly knocking him out. Felt, now feeling the full effects of getting most of her stamina drained, promptly fell asleep on top of him, his body being the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on.

After a few hours, Kazuma awoke with a big headache and something warm on top of him. Before he could really comprehend what was going on he could feel a pair of lips smashed against his. The kiss was gentle and filled with a lot of passion, and when he opened his eyes to look at his partner he was met with a pair of red eyes.

(Oh, I am dreaming) Kazuma quickly convinced himself as he closed his eyes again, while his partner broke away from the kiss. He could hear her panting as he felt her hot breath hitting him, and her small hands go through his hair as she pushed his head up towards her for another passionate kiss.

(She tastes like a sweet cup of milk) Kazuma thought as he wrapped his left arm across her back pushing her body closer to his, while his right arm went down to her butt and gave it a good massage.

" _I want you,_ " The girl whispered in-between kisses, as she started to grind on his bulge that had formed. She would give out silent moans in correlation to his butt squeezes, turning him on even more as things started to get intense.

Kazuma's left hand went up through her silky smooth hair and pressed her head down against him, causing an electric shock of pleasure to shoot through her. Felt then retaliated by making her hands start to slide down from his head, and lovingly slid them down across his body until she reached his hips hand. Here she gently pushed away from him as she stopped her hungry grinding and lifted her hips off his, now clearly showing the raging bulge trying its best to rip through the cloth.

Before she took off Kazuma's underwear, Felt still in a heated daze reseated her wet snatch onto his raging bulge, and continued to violently grind them together. In an attempt to regain control, Kazuma guided his right hand in-between her soft and plump butt cheeks guiding it down until it reached a very wet sensation and slid one curios finger into it, making Felt shudder from surprise at his sudden touch, as she broke away from their make-out session and started to pant heavily into his ear.

Kazuma could feel her warm cheek pressed up against his as he shot his left hand down to his crotch and basically ripped off his own underwear, finally releasing his member from its prison made of cloth, while simultaneously going deeper into her with his finger. Every slight movement from his hand making her body tense up, as Felt got ever closer to her climax.

"Can I put it in?" Kazuma was able to utter out between all the small waves of pleasure that rushed him, and at the sheer excitement that this dreamy situation allowed him to feel.

"Mhmm," Felt managed to respond as she planted wet and sloppy kisses on the exposed side of his neck, her left hand tightly holding onto his shoulder as her other hand was frantically searching after his freed junior. However, Kazuma complicated this search as he started to clumsily buck his hips up against her in an attempt to rub up against her privates as he pulled out his finger, forcing her to whimper at all this activity, as she tightly grasped onto his green mantel when her legs were forced to stretch out to cope with the wonderful feeling rushing her body.

Kazuma's junior was hurting from the pressure that had built up from all of Felt's grinding, and Felt just kept pressing her hips down onto his crotch, as he bucked up against her. Unfortunately for both of them it just kept rubbing on the outside of Felt's snatch, teasing both of them, until Kazuma finally used one hand to locate her dripping wet pussy as he utilized the other to keep "Excalibur" nice and steady. This time as they brought their hips down together he finally penetrated her, which made them both gasp for air as they clutched onto each other. Just staying like that for a few seconds.

" _D-do you want me to m-move?_ " Felt asked in an almost silent whisper as she felt him throbbing inside of her.

"Y-yeah," Kazuma groaned as he could never remember any of the succubus' dreams to be this vivid, or did he just not remember them that well. At least when Felt started to slowly move, her legs started to lose strength as she came closer to another orgasm. Then when she could feel that only the head remained in her, she fell back onto him sending electricity through causing her walls to tighten around his throbbing member, and Felt came, flooding their privates with her fluids.

"AH!" Felt and Kazuma cried out in perfect synchronization as he came the moment her walls tightened around his "Excalibur" making him fill her with his seed. Kazuma then leaned his head back on the cold floor of the shed as he opened his eyes and looked at Felt's pleasure-filled face.

[Result: Perfect partner found, the climax of user reached within 10 seconds before/after the climax of subject]

When they had both had their orgasm pass Felt looked at him with a stupid grin, while Kazuma could feel the back of his head starting to hurt again, which made him realize that this wasn't a dream. He sat up and looked around to find that he had indeed just had sex for the very first time, with the very same girl that had stolen his katana and money pouch.

"Do you want to go for another round?" Felt asked, now feeling more energized after having orgasmed, and it did indeed seem like Kazuma's son was up for round two.

(She is cute, and it felt good, so why not) Kazuma thought to himself, as he got up and lifted Felt up in a princess carry, before gently laying her down on the gym mattress as he now got on top of her.

"Felt, do you want me to take off your top?" Kazuma asked in a gentle tone as he looked her over.

"But my boobs aren't much to look at," Felt timidly said, making Kazuma's erection go to max level over how cute and timid she was acting.

"Boobs are boobs Felt, I am happy to see them regardless of their size," He quickly reassured her as he leaned forward, his tip grazing her clitoris, making her facial expression twitch slightly. But she felt warm and safe at his words so she raised her arms over her head.

"You take them off then," Felt answered in a grin with closed eyes, which Kazuma mistook as him having to take of his shirt and cape. So when Felt didn't feel his hands on her after 10 seconds she got nervous and opened her eyes back to see his upper body completely bare.

" _You look good,_ " Felt muttered as her face flushed red, he wasn't ripped, but his body was toned very well. Her hands gently started to touch his stomach, exploring his back as he leaned forward.

"Shouldn't you lift your arms so I can take your bra off?" Kazuma asked rhetorically as he placed one thumb on each side under the black cloth that was tightly wrapped around her chest.

"Sure," Felt quickly answered as she lifted her arms up again, leading to Kazuma removing her now very sweaty sports bra letting him see her bare naked chest, with two erect pink nipples. The moment her strong scent hit him, Kazuma just started teasing her nipples with his thumbs, causing Felt to whimper and moan under his touch.

Felt grabbed ahold of Kazuma's head and brought him down into a quick kiss, leading to another kiss with more initiative from Kazuma. Kazuma started to let more of his naked body rest upon her, making the tip constantly brush against her privates, she quickly solved this by tightly wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him down into her, causing them to break away from their kissing as they both gasped for air.

" _I-I'll start slow_ ," Kazuma whispered into her ear as he leaned his sweaty body more against hers, causing her to tighten her arms and legs around him, leaving him only a little room to maneuver his hips back and forth with his "Excalibur" planted deeply inside of her "Avalon."

He moved slowly in and out of her his member being pressed from all sides by her slick walls. Feeling every thrust inside and pull out as she could feel him thrust a little bit faster for every repetition until he hit a great pace.

"J-just like t-that!" Felt uttered out between short breaths and satisfaction clear in her voice, which caused Kazuma to increase his speed even more.

"NO! Don't go faster," Felt complained at him messing up the perfect rhythm he had just achieved, causing him to gradually slow down again until he returned to the previous pace.

"Yes! That's perfect," Felt sighed as she gave him a sloppy kiss as a reward. She could swear his member grew even more inside her when she kissed him, as he kept on excavating her cave with his drill as if their lives depended on it. The shed was thick with the smell of their sweat and other fluids.

"I am gonna!" Kazuma uttered as his pace started to break up, as he could feel his climax getting closer causing him to do his best as he lost more and more strength in his legs for every thrust.

"Me too!" She cried a retort before she tightened her legs as hard as she could muster around his hips. When she could feel the rush of her own orgasm overtake her she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her own moaning. In response, Kazuma placed his last thrust as deeply inside her as he possibly could manage and let out all of the seed he had accumulated into her.

They kept their tight embrace for a few minutes before Felt released him from her grip, allowing him to pull out and roll over on her side. Felt did however grab ahold of Kazuma's left arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Then they just reveled in the afterglow of their climaxes and each other's embrace for a few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were their heartbeats and heavy breathing that gradually slowed down until it kept a steady pace.

"Are you going to take responsibility for this, if I get pregnant?" Felt broke the silence as she rose from his shoulder and looked down on him, with a gentle and genuine smile.

Kazuma looked back at the beautiful girl he had just had sex with and brought his right hand to her left cheek, which made Felt lean into his palm and he could feel just how soft her cheeks were, and what finally won him over was those blood-red eyes that told him she wanted him, and no one else.

"Yes Felt, I am going to take responsibility if that happens," He answered honestly, sending a gentle smile back at her.

Felt's smile broadened even more as she went in for a kiss, but this wasn't like the other passionate kisses fueled by lust that they had before, this was just a calm, long, and loving kiss. The kind the gives your partner confirmation that you truly love them. When they finally broke away from their kiss Felt rested her head back on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"So what are we now?" Felt asked dreamingly.

"I guess, we are lovers or do you have another idea on what to call us?" Kazuma said as he brushed his right hand through her golden blonde hair.

"Lovers sounds cheesy, how about thieves with benefits," Felt said with a smirk on her face.

"So we are partners in crime?" Kazuma lightly chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I did steal your virginity after all, didn't I?" Felt questioned curiously.

"Well, if I was your first too, then the merchant side of me would say it was more of a mutual trade," Kazuma countered.

"Oh, that is it, our code name for this relationship can be "Merchants," and when one of us want sex we can ask for a "trade," so that we can say it out loud while we are with other people and we want to go somewhere more private," Felt said excitedly as she sat upon the mattress.

"Don't you think it sounds a little suspicious if you come up to me and say "A trade is going down?"" Kazuma challenged with a knowing stare.

"Ok, yeah that would just attract more attention, but I am still going to call you my "Merchant,"" Felt concluded.

"And you are the thief that "Steals my goods?"" Kazuma asked with sarcasm in his voice, making them both chuckle.

"Yeah, I am the thief that will take all your love for myself, heh," She said, making herself laugh a little.

"Are you laughing over that line cheesy line or something else?" Kazuma asked as he grabbed her hand with his own, entwining their fingers together.

"Nah, I just thought it would be cool if you had a secret identity or something that you could wear to be flirty with me in public without anyone knowing about this relationship," Felt answered honestly as her blush returned at the thought of kissing him in front of other people.

"Go and grab the stuff you took from me and I will show you something cool," Kazuma said as he let go of her hand, and watched his new girlfriend jump around completely naked in the shed, his eyes glued onto her butt. After a minute she had retrieved both his sword and his money pouch.

"Here, what cool stuff did you want to show me?" Felt asked curiously as he opened his money pouch spread all his money onto the mattress.

"It is not the money I wanted to show you, but rather what the pouch was," He said as he turned the pouch inside out to reveal a black and white mask similar to that of Vanir's, with the string for the pouch now utilized to hold the mask on his face.

"Did you get that from Vanir, did you see what he looked like underneath?" She asked intrigued by this new development.

"No, I do not know what he looks like under that mask, but if you close your eyes I can show you a funny effect this mask has," Kazuma answered causing her to close her eyes shut.

"You can open them now," Another deeper male voice rang out, causing Felt to shoot her eyes open in shock to see Kazuma naked as ever, only now with the mask on his face.

"That scared me for a second, so it changes your voice, anything else?" She asked intrigued as she took off the mask and put it on herself.

"Unless someone sees you put it on, they will have a hard time recognizing you, even if they know you very well unless you go dressed in something they recognize you in, as in your case, you recognized me in my birthday suit," Kazuma summarized.

"So who else knows about you having this?" Felt asked, her voice calm again now.

"Only Vanir, since he was the one that sold it to me," Kazuma answered.

"Hmm, could you get me one, just with opposite black and white?" She asked excitedly.

"I will see what I can do, but I can't promise anything," He swiftly answered, which caused Felt to trap him in a hug.

"I have to get back to my room soon, or else Chris is going to get worried, and then she is going to go get Reinhardt," Felt audible stunned at having to utter the overbearing knight's name.

"We should probably clean this place up before we leave," Kazuma noted as he rose from the mattress and started to pick up his clothes, wrung the mask back to a pouch and put the money back in it.

"How are we going to clean all of this before school starts?" Felt asked a little shocked by how much cum and other fluids were splattered on the floor and the mattress.

"Like this {Create water}" Kazuma chanted as he shot out a torrent of water from his hand, flushing away all their fluids laying on the floor, then she got out of the way as he aimed at the mattress and cleaned in one quick flush.

They then got dressed in their still sweat-drenched clothes, causing Kazuma to flush both of them with a last torrent of water.

"So now I have to go back home completely soaked, or do you have another magic trick?" Felt inquired.

"I do indeed {Tinder}{Wind breath}" Kazuma chanted, as he mixed the heat from his first ability to create hot air, quickly drying them both.

"Well, that should get rid of the most pungent of our smell, but you will still have to use the washing machine, I am sure Chris can show you," Kazuma said.

"If not, I think Reinhardt has a blessing countering dirty clothes or washing machine errors," Felt joked as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before they left the shed.

"Miss Felt, are you here Miss Felt!" Reinhardt was yelling as he suddenly shone the light on them. "Oh there you are Miss Felt, your roommate was worried so I was sent out to search for you, ah, and Kazuma, your party members are also looking for you, what were you two doing together,"

"She stole my stuff earlier and I spent all day trying to get it back from her," Kazuma quickly answered.

"Yes, Chris did tell me Miss Felt stole from you earlier today, I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Felt has caused you today," Reinhardt said with clear sincerity present in his voice.

"I will be on my way home, since my party is out looking for me that means I got the apartment to myself, seeya!" Kazuma said as he dashed away.

"I better go home now as well, bye Reinhardt," Felt tried to say, but she was held back by him.

"Not so fast Miss Felt, we should probably go and tell Kazuma's party members that he is back home, don't you think so?" Reinhard queried.

"You can do that without me, I am tired, I am sure you can get it done in no time with one of your blessings," Felt quickly retorted as she slipped out of his grip and dashed away with the speed of the wind.

(I wonder what she took from Kazuma, that took him a whole day to get back) Reinhardt thought as he trudged away on the look for Kazuma's party.

When Kazuma got back to his apartment he instantly undressed until he was butt naked and threw all his clothes in the washing machine. He then took a quick shower before he went to bed and fell asleep with a smile. Then 10 minutes later three angry girls burst into his room and woke him up, the three angry girls of course being Megumin, Darkness, and Aqua.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO WALK TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Aqua was the first one to complain, her voice instantly waking Kazuma from his slumber, and her screaming making him have to plug his ears with his hands, as he stared at her angrily.

[Subject: Aqua. Female: Positive. Red eyes: Negative. Flat chest: Negative. Hates user: ?. Loves user: ?. Result: Doesn't meet requirements, no effects will be issued] The item silently buzzed to itself.

"Wait, what abhorrent smell is that, it is coming from Kazuma," Aqua complained as she sniffed him closer.

"Aqua what are you doing?" Everyone in the room questioned a little stunned by her actions.

"This will only hurt a little bit, {Break spell}," Aqua chanted making Kazuma start wriggling around in his bed in unspeakable pain, making Darkness both extremely jealous and worried for her companion's predicament.

"Nope, it didn't work let us try again, {Purification}," She chanted as she grabbed his right arm, this time he trashed around violently as he started to froth at the mouth.

"Aqua what are you doing to him!?" Megumin asked truly concerned about his well-being.

"It is for his best, relax it won't kill him, {Sacred Exorcism}," She said as golden light shot onto Kazuma's still twitching body slamming him into the wall as he lost consciousness from all the pain.

"AQUA STOP!" Megumin screamed at her as she jumped the archpriest trying to force her into the ground, but Aqua used spells to buff her own strength as she threw Megumin off her with ease.

"Ok last one, {Sacred dispel}," Aqua chanted creating a giant beam of blue light that shot onto Kazuma's unconscious body and made it twitch even more violently than before.

"Still didn't work, oh I know this one will for sure work for sure {Sacred}-" And then Aqua was knocked out by the combined effort of both Megumin and Darkness. Darkness providing the power for the strike, and Megumin the accuracy.

**Meanwhile in Chris and Felt's apartment**

Felt came in the door and immediately undressed into only her underwear, picked up her clothes, and threw it into the washing machine. She planned on going into the shower, but before she was able to do that Chris got in her way.

"Hey roomie, could you please move, so I could take a shower?" Felt asked as she was nervously tapping with her foot.

"Not before you tell where you have been, I have been worried you know," Chris demanded as she stepped closer to Felt.

"Eh, that doesn't concern you," She answered in a blush, and when Chris saw the brightly blushing girl, she faulty assumed that Kazuma had forced Felt to do something very embarrassing, so she stepped aside and let the girl go into the bathroom.

"Oh, can you help me use the washing machine later since I have yet to learn how to use it myself?" Felt shot in before she closed the bathroom door.

"Eh, sure," Chris responded awkwardly before she stepped away when she heard Felt turn on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of the chapter/one-shot. I am planning on adding some Ainz and Wiz interactions, might not be quite as saucy as this one, but I will have to see. Then I was thinking of just making a really wholesome one-shot with Puck trying to court Chomusuke, we will see if he succeeds or not. Then I had this slight urge to write another pairing, but I'll let the comments decide that one. Hope you enjoyed yourself.


End file.
